Tuesday
by K8Malloy
Summary: It's the Tuesday after Blaine graduates from WMHS, and although Kurt's offer of a mature heart to heart came months ago, they're finally making the time to talk, to heal, and to move on from past mistakes. Concludes the storyline presented in Endgame.
1. I Want Us More

******A/N: **This is the short fic that 'concludes' my story _Endgame _which was my attempt to story arc Klaine in season 5. I would recommend reading _Endgame_ first because I'm not sure how much of this will make sense if you don't. Just sayin'. This presents part of the mature heart to heart that we (the viewers) haven't gotten to see from Kurt and Blaine. And...sexy times.

**Spoilers:** _This story contains spoilers for Season Four (and one oblique reference to Season Two). If you haven't watched Season Four and don't want your viewing contaminated, please skip this story for now. Come on back after you've watched though. We'll save your space in line. _

**Warnings:** _It's rated M for a reason. Klaine sexy times are contained in this story. If that's not your thing, please hit the back button now._

**Disclaimer:** _I own a lot of debt. I don't own Glee or its characters. I have borrowed several characters from the sandbox and will return them at the end of the story somewhat happier and with typical wear and tear._

* * *

_**Tuesday**_

"Did you wear comfortable walking shoes?" Kurt called over his shoulder as he finished arranging items in the back of his Navigator.

Smiling as he walked up the driveway, Blaine reached Kurt just as he was slamming the trunk door shut. "Yeesss. See?" He modeled his entire outfit for Kurt: tight purple t-shirt, black Bermuda shorts, and tan hiking boots that were obviously broken in.

Kurt took a moment to take it in. "You look," he licked his lips as he tried to find an appropriate word, "fantastic."

"You're not so bad yourself," Blaine said admiring Kurt's dark grey, button down short sleeved shirt and cherry red linen shorts that looked tailored made for his ass. Blaine reached out his fingers and dipped them in the front of Kurt's shorts, tugging him closer. "Kiss me," he asked hoarsely.

Kurt leaned forward until their lips were barely touching then kept going until he could whisper into Blaine's ear. "Get in my car, Blaine Warbler," his own voice husky from the sexual tension between them.

"Kurt," whined Blaine holding tightly to Kurt's hips.

Sighing, Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine, pulling him close. "We both know what happens once we start kissing, B. You and I will end up naked in my bed, seeing how fast we can make each other fall apart, and then how long we can make it last for round two." His hand may have ventured down to feel the firm flesh of Blaine's ass at that point, drawing a deep groan from the shorter teen.

"Not really seeing a problem with that, Kurt," remarked Blaine who'd reached a hand up to unbutton the top two buttons of Kurt's shirt and was currently nuzzling his face into the opening.

"Shit, Blaine," hissed Kurt as his collarbone was attacked by a pair of amazing lips that knew exactly how to play his body. "Heart to heart, remember sweetheart? Our _talk_? The one we _promised_ each other?" he managed to push passed his tight throat before a high moan escaped as Blaine's teeth bit playfully against his neck.

Blaine battled with himself, finally pulling away from Kurt's body. "You're right," he admitted, head dropping down on his chest. "Sorry."

"Don't be," Kurt commented, rubbing Blaine's back soothingly. "I'm not saying I don't want _this_…that I don't want _you_, because you **know** I do. I just want **_us_** more. And you and I both agreed that **_we_** won't happen until we lay everything on the line and finally get past – _the_ _past_. So do us both a favor, and get that ass into my car before I stop taking my own advice and rip those shorts off of you and show you how much I've missed you in the middle of my driveway," Kurt advised.

"Damn, Kurt. Why do you _say_ stuff like that?" complained Blaine with a shy smile, moving around to the passenger side and climbing in.

Once Kurt had climbed in and fastened his seat belt, he eyed Blaine, letting his desire show in his gaze. "_Because_ I want you. And I _want_ you to know how much I do still _want_ you. But I want _all_ of you. And I'm not gonna get all of you until we have this talk. So slide over here, and get your kiss and then we'll go, okay?"

Blaine hesitated a moment before carefully sliding closer and raising a hand to cup Kurt's face gently bringing their lips together. If they happened to lose themselves in the kiss for too long, well, it was summer. It wasn't like either one of them had anything better to do at just this moment in time.

* * *

**End Note**: _It's completed. 9 parts. 11,700+ words. Thank you for reading, following and favoriting. Thank you most of all for hitting that reply button and letting me know what you liked the most. Happy belated Canada Day, and an early Happy 4th of July. I'll be posting the next couple parts on Saturday...unless there's a sudden demand for more, sooner. Stay safe. -K8 _


	2. I Don't Mind Taking Turns

They spent at least thirty quiet minutes driving in the car, hands brushing against each other, fingers occasionally twining together for long moments. Kurt pulled into the parking lot of a state reserve park, shutting off the engine. Staring forward he took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. "I thought it would be best…if we had this talk on neutral ground, so to speak. And since I couldn't afford tickets to Switzerland," he smiled sheepishly at Blaine's laugh, "I thought we could come out here and find a nice place to sit and talk and have lunch and talk and…well, other stuff, maybe…" He stopped and glanced over at Blaine. "At least here we shouldn't be interrupted and if one of us happens to…cry…or yell, no one is gonna come barging in."

"I don't want to yell at you, Kurt," Blaine answered quietly.

Kurt reached over and ran his fingers through Blaine's curls. "I really like this…without all the gel, B. It's…hot." He paused for a moment, then added, "And I don't want to yell at you, either. I was just trying to be prepared, is all." He allowed his hand to drift down to Blaine's neck and then he pulled the other boy into a tight embrace, surprising them both. "Do you remember our first time?" he murmured against Blaine's neck.

"Of course!" Blaine replied.

Kurt allowed his hands to map the muscle patterns of Blaine's back. "This kinda reminds me of that." He could feel Blaine smile on his neck.

"Really? How so?"

Pulling away just enough to put their foreheads together, Kurt tried to find the words. "I felt nervous – **so** nervous – but excited and scared. Nervous because we were taking a huge step in our relationship and excited because I wanted to share myself with you. I was so ready to make that commitment to you when I told you on the stage that I wanted to skip the after-party to go to your house. And there was this little part of me that just wanted to get it over with," he paused, giggling with Blaine for a moment. "I mean, just hurry up and do…**IT**…so then that hurdle would be over with and we could just focus on being us again."

"It was the same for me," Blaine said, pulling away to look into Kurt's eyes.

Lips pressed together, Kurt nodded. "So, this…it kinda feels the same. I'm nervous and excited and scared all over and I just want _IT_ to be over with,"

"So we can focus on being us again?" Blaine interrupted with hope.

"Yeah. I mean, I guess us 2.0 or something, since we've both changed a lot this last year. But I'm looking forward to discovering the newer parts of Blaine Warbler too. Don't think I'm not," he said with a teasing glint in his eyes. "Let's grab our stuff and go for a walk, okay?"

Before he could object, Blaine leaned forward and kissed Kurt slowly. Then, without warning, he pulled away and was out of the vehicle before Kurt had even opened his eyes. "_Anderson_!" he called after without much heat.

"Let's go _Hummel_. You offered a walk…and I can't wait to see your ass in those shorts as we walk down the trail," Blaine flirted.

Rolling his eyes as he climbed out of the SUV, Kurt walked to the back and opened the door to the trunk. Raising an eyebrow at Blaine, he smirked. "Who says I'm walking in front?"

Grabbing up the two camp chairs and the blanket, Blaine grinned. "We can take turns, Hummel. I don't mind taking turns."

As he shouldered the backpack that carried the picnic supplies, Kurt's voice was low but full of heat. "I haven't forgotten that, Blaine." He shut the trunk lid and made sure to lock the car before striding over to where Blaine was standing at the trail head and taking his hand.

"Lay on, McDuff."


	3. I Was Indeed Aware

Meandering down the main trail for some time, Blaine had noticed a smaller path and encouraged Kurt to join him in taking it. While they'd passed a few people hiking the main trail, they hadn't passed anyone in the twenty minutes they'd been on the smaller path. That was when Blaine stopped, dropped what he was carrying, and pretty much yanked the backpack off of Kurt's shoulders only to push him up against a nearby tree.

Eyes blazing, he held Kurt's gaze as he deliberately opened each of the buttons on Kurt's shirt, pushing it open before reaching for the button on Kurt's shorts making quick work of that one too. Reaching one hand up to pull Kurt's head down for a fierce kiss, Blaine plunged the other into Kurt's underwear, wrapping his fingers around the solid length of Kurt finding him already hard. He knew exactly how Kurt _liked_ to be stroked – how he _needed_ to be stroked, and Blaine worked quickly to bring Kurt to the edge.

When Kurt's moans and whimpers of pleasure turned higher in pitch and more desperate, Blaine broke off their kiss, bending to take Kurt's nipple in his mouth and sucking hard. Kurt's near scream almost had Blaine coming in his pants. Moving across his chest to the other nipple, Blaine laved his tongue across it, before blowing cool air, forcing it into a tight nub.

Moving lower still, he placed a series of open-mouthed kisses along Kurt's abdomen and pelvis, knowing that if Kurt wasn't okay with this, he would have stopped Blaine when he'd moved to unbutton his shirt. Shifting Kurt's underwear, Blaine took Kurt's cock into his mouth, suckling on the tip and flicking the bottom of his tongue along the leaking head. He didn't fight it when Kurt's fingers entangled themselves into his hair, as he tugged Blaine forward, trying to get more of his cock into the sweet heat and suction of Blaine's mouth.

Gripping Kurt's hips tightly, he force him back against the tree, taking him as deep as he could and slowly sucking up the length, lips tight around Kurt's swollen cock, until he reached the tip, only to repeat the action over and over. Kurt was a babbling mess above him, mumbling incoherent syllables in between his loud groans and tight hisses of pleasure. Knowing it wouldn't take much more to push Kurt over the edge, Blaine carefully moved his hands from Kurt's hips to grip his ass cheeks, pulling them apart so he could run a knuckle down the center.

That was all it took.

Blaine carefully cleaned Kurt with his tongue, mindful of Kurt's oversensitivity, before carefully tucking him into his underwear and pulling up his shorts, fastening them into place. Next, he buttoned Kurt's shirt, tucking that into his shorts before finally looking him in the eyes. Kurt looked completely debauched and it made Blaine even harder. Offering a sultry smile, Blaine winked and bent over to pick up the camp chairs and blanket.

Confused, Kurt put a hand on his arm to stop him. "Blaine? What about-"

"Come on. We still need to find a place to talk," he said, voice gravely while he adjusted his shorts to relive some of the uncomfortable pressure.

Taking the backpack from Blaine, Kurt shrugged it onto his shoulders. "Not that I'm complaining, because I'm **not** complaining. **So** _not_ _complaining_…but what was all _that_ about, then?" he asked, taking Blaine's hand and intertwining their fingers.

Blaine flushed a little – surprising given he'd just given Kurt a blow job in the middle of a state park where anyone could have walked by. "I, uh…having sex in a public place…well, um. Bucket list," he explained shyly starting down the trail again.

"Oh," Kurt answered.

"Yeah."

"Blaine?"

"Yes, Kurt?"

"That may have been the single fucking hottest sexual experience I've ever had," Kurt said with a grin. "I might need to put that on my bucket list – just so we can experience that again."

"You were here, you know," Blaine pointed out.

"Um, yes, I was indeed aware that my cock was in your mouth at the time, dear. No, what I was thinking," Kurt paused, moving to stand behind Blaine, pulling him close to his chest, rucking up Blaine's t-shirt so he could run his fingers over Blaine's abs. "What I was thinking was that we could have _sex_…in public. You know…you inside of me, fucking me with your cock, until we both explode. Somewhere where we might get caught." Kurt allowed his hand to drift down over the erection Blaine' was still sporting. "That's what turns you on the most, right? The fact that we could have an audience." Kurt purred pulling Blaine's earlobe into his mouth, caressing it with his tongue.

"Fuck, yeah," admitted Blaine with a moan, moving his hips into Kurt's hand. "Kurt?" he said brokenly.

"Yeah, sweetheart," Kurt murmured, not stopping his attention to Blaine's body.

"Did I ever tell you my fantasy about having sex…in your dad's tire shop?" he asked roughly.

Kurt froze. "Nooooo," Kurt couldn't believe how high his voice had climbed. "Why don't you share the details while we look for our picnic spot," he offered, swallowing hard at the images that filled his mind.

"Oookaaay," breathed Blaine, trying his hardest to will away his erection. The damn thing made walking incredibly…difficult.


	4. I Might Need a Break

Not long after their 'interlude', they found a perfect spot to stop to have their talk. Blaine set up the camp chairs while Kurt unfolded and laid out the blanket. Toeing off his shoes, Kurt sat down on the blanket patting the space next to him in invitation. Blaine sat down on one of the chairs to unlace his hiking boots and peel of his socks, before flopping down besides Kurt. Lying on his side, Blaine propped his head in his hand, looking expectantly up at Kurt.

Kurt pressed his lips together thoughtfully, wrapping his arms around his knees. "I think we should have some ground rules," he blurted, dropping his chin onto his arms. "I mean…neither one of us has ever _really_ been great at putting our feelings into words…unless we're singing someone else's song lyrics. I think talking about our expectations for _how_ we talk to each other would be a good place to start." He looked pointedly at Blaine, inviting him to respond with his expression.

"Okay," agreed Blaine reaching out to pick a long blade of grass. "Like what?" he asked, running the piece of grass gently down Kurt's leg.

Kurt reached out to still Blaine's hand. "Like…we agree to get everything out on the table. No holding anything back because we're worried about what the other person will think." Raising his eyebrows, Kurt silently asked if Blaine thought that was a good idea.

"That sounds good. Fair." Blaine rolled over onto his back, scooting closer to Kurt. "I think we should agree to listen to each other and really try to understand what the other person is saying, or feeling, instead of trying to defend our actions. That this isn't about blame…or who was more at fault or -"

"Or anything judgmental," interrupted Kurt. "You're right," agreed Kurt. "Because this should be about figuring out _how_ things went wrong – so that we can stop it from happening again. Because we both want to be able to trust each other again."

"We both want _us_ back," added Blaine.

"Yeah, I really do," murmured Kurt, running his fingers through Blaine's hair again. "Blaine, I need you to know…I forgave you a while ago after I realized that being angry over what happened wasn't productive. There was nothing either one of us could do to change things…we can only move forward. And I think I'm finally ready to trust you…with my heart…again." Kurt continued to comb his fingers through Blaine's hair, soothing both of them.

"Thank you. Thank you for being willing to forgive me. And thank you for giving me another shot. Giving _us_ another shot," he said, squeezing Kurt's hand. He was quiet for a time, content to sit with Kurt massaging his scalp while he wrestled internally to bring up one last request.

"Kurt? I might need one more thing," Blaine said timidly.

Kurt glanced down to see Blaine was staring off into the distance. "What, sweetheart?"

"I…I might. I might need a break. I mean, during our talk…I might need to take a break, just for a little bit. It's something my counselor and I have been working on. As a way to control my anxiety," he admitted shyly. "The medication helps when things get bad…but it takes time to kick in, and I need other coping techniques. I just need you to know, I'm not walking away from our conversation…I just need a break. I'll come back. I'll always come back," Blaine explained still too shy to meet Kurt's gaze.

Kurt leaned down to kiss Blaine's forehead. "Of course. I think that's only fair for both of us. I might want a chance to clear my head too," Kurt reassured.

Blaine pushed up off the ground to place a soft kiss on Kurt's lips. "Thank you." Finally looking back into Kurt's eyes, he emphasized. "I love you _so_ much."

Kurt could feel himself flush at the honesty in Blaine's words. "I love you too. I never stopped. I was really angry at you for a really long time – and then I was angry at myself because as much as I wanted to move on…to show you how you didn't deserve me after what you did – I couldn't. I couldn't say goodbye."

They stared at each other for several long moments, before nerves got the best of them and giggles spilled forth.

"Um, which one of us should start?" asked Blaine.


	5. All The Time In The World

They talked.

For over an hour – hashing out what exactly had happened, why they thought things played out the way they did, how they felt about those things in the moment, how they felt about them now, and how they thought the other one felt.

There were tears…and hugs…and an occasional kiss.

Blaine understood how much his actions had utterly destroyed Kurt. Kurt understood how much his actions had left Blaine feeling empty and unwanted. More than once.

Until there was only one thing left to talk about.

The other men.

Eli.

Adam.

They were sitting cross legged on the blanket, knees and foreheads touching. Blaine held on to Kurt's hands tightly, as he spoke quietly. "When Eli messaged me of Facebook, I was lonely. The others, Sam, Tina, Artie – none of them had been in a long distance relationship and they weren't gay. I…thought we could talk. I went over to his house, and I swear to you, I never had the intention of hooking up with him. We'd never even met."

Blaine hesitated. Despite knowing that Kurt was ready to hear it, Blaine found it was still nearly impossible admitting to what he'd done to cause this fracture in their relationship. "We…we ended up going to his room to watch a movie and talk. Just hanging out. I turned to ask him something, and then we were kissing. I didn't…I didn't shove him away. I didn't tell him I had an amazing boyfriend I was in love with. I kissed him back. I kiss him back because it felt good – like someone still found me attractive. Some still cared."

Kurt watched Blaine closely apprehension building. As he retold the event of his cheating, Blaine had been trembling slightly but it was increasing in intensity along with his breathing rate.

"B – listen to me. You made a mistake. A really big mistake. And I forgive you. You are going to learn from this. I am going to learn from this. Then we are never going to make the same mistake again, okay? Just breathe for a minute," he suggested, attempting to project an aura of calm. He watched as Blaine surreptitiously swiped a tear from his cheek. Kurt had to strain to hear as Blaine continued his story.

"We ended up lying down on his bed, shirts and pants off – and …came while rubbing himself on me. Then, before I could really process what was happening – he had my underwear off was…sucking me off. And that's when it hit me. It wasn't you. I realized it wasn't you and I _wanted_ it to be you and it wasn't. And I couldn't…I couldn't stay…you know…hard. He apologized and I told him we needed to stop. I remember pulling my shirt back on and he asked if it was because he didn't look like his picture on Facebook."

"I was so disgusted with myself. I'm still disgusted. I threw up three times driving home and I just…just." Without warning, he shot to his feet and stalked away from Kurt, fists clenching and unclenching by his sides until he wrapped them tightly around himself. Spinning around, he called out, "I knew, Kurt. I knew at that moment that you're it for me. You're all I want. All I'll ever want. And I had to see you. I had to come clean, because the guilt was eating its way through me like acid." Tears escaped and ran down his face unchecked.

Kurt leaned between his knees watching Blaine fall apart. "And then you came and told me. That night, Blaine. When you told me you were with someone – it ripped my soul apart. Part of what was sustaining me in New York with all the craziness and newness - was the idea I'd built up in my head that I was laying the groundwork for you to come join me in a year. You were _always_ in my thoughts, just maybe not right up front. And then, that night, it was like the entire house collapsed on top of me. I didn't know how to move. I didn't know if I wanted to move. And I was so furious at you. For months, I was livid, at what you did," he admitted.

Kurt swept his hair back with his hand, "But I'm not angry now. And I can't believe I'm actually going to admit this, but Sebastian reminded me of one really important thing: you came to see me _in person_ to tell me what had happened." Staring pointedly at Blaine, Kurt explained. "He reminded me that you could have not said anything"

"No, I couldn't."

"Well, Blaine, maybe with both know you would have struggled with the guilt – but the point is, if you had chosen never to tell me – I never would have known. You could have texted me, or called me, or whatever. The point is, Blaine, you chose to be adult about it and tell me in person. That took a lot of courage. And I think it's important that I acknowledge your courage. Because you aren't disgusting, Blaine Anderson. Don't think I didn't hear that, by the way."

Crooking his finger, he beckoned Blaine to come back to where he was sitting. "And I realize how my actions helped to instigate some of this. And we need to discuss how we're going to avoid that same pitfall again. We need to figure out how to let the other person know when one of us is feeling like he isn't being heard."

Blaine was slow to walk back and when he did, Kurt could see the beading of sweat on his forehead and the pastiness of his normally olive complexion. His breathing still hadn't returned to normal and his arms, wrapped around his waist, were violently trembling.

Rolling to his feet, Kurt closed the distance between them. "Blaine?" he called softly, "Where's your medicine?"

Chewing on his lower lip, Blaine stuttered, "Y. car."

Realizing that Blaine would be in a full –fledged anxiety attack before they reached the car, Kurt decided to try and calm him down another way. "Come here, B," he instructed, taking Blaine carefully in his arms. "Dance with me," he whispered into Blaine's ear. "Put your head on my shoulder. Breathe with me."

The tension was rolling off of Blaine in waves, but he did what Kurt asked. Humming quietly, Kurt took one of Blaine's hands and laid it flat against his chest, covering it with his own. "Do you feel my heartbeat, sweetheart. Can you concentrate on that?" Kurt slid his other hand down Blaine's back until it was tucked into the waistband of his shorts, pressing their bodies together.

Kurt held Blaine snug to him, swaying them softly. It took some time, but he finally felt the tension bleed out from Blaine. "How're you doing?" he asked, brushing his lips against Blaine's temple. Kurt smiled into Blaine's hair as he felt Blaine tug his shirt back out of his pants to run the palms of his hands across Kurt's back.

Tilting his head back, Blaine rose up on his toes, grazing his lips over Kurt's. Again and again, he brought their moist lips together, pouring his love into every feathery touch.

Kurt's hands drifted lower, cupping the plump flesh of Blaine's ass. Unable to stop himself, he tightened his hold, nearly lifting Blaine from his feet. Flicking his tongue out, and gliding it deliberately across the seam of Blaine's lips, Kurt waited for Blaine to groan under his touch before slipping his tongue into Blaine's wet, warm mouth. He kissed Blaine as if they had all the time in the world…because really, for the first time in what felt like forever, he was beginning to feel like they did.


	6. I Promise To Behave

**A/N:** _I hope you are all enjoying a restful weekend. Thank you for taking a moment to read this. Two more postings to go._

* * *

They'd ended up back on the picnic blanket, shirts tossed carelessly aside, Blaine on his back as Kurt sat, straddling his hips, fingers mapping the dips and valleys of Blaine's chest and stomach. "That was-"

"_Nice_?" teased Blaine, one arm tucked beneath his head. He dipped the fingers of his other hand into the waistband of Kurt's shorts, deliberately scratching the coarse hair that trailed downwards.

Eyes fluttering shut, Kurt whimpered at the touch. "Intense…is what I was going for, silly. _Mmmm_. I can't believe I'm about to say this, but B, we need to stop."

"_Kuuurt_," whined Blaine, lifting his hips underneath Kurt. "Nooo, Kurt," he pouted.

"_Yes_, Blaine. We still need to talk," he tried to move off of Blaine, whose hands were suddenly clamped down on his hips.

"_Don't_, Kurt," he pleaded. "Don't move. We can talk. I promise to behave," Blaine assured.

Quirking an eyebrow up at Blaine, Kurt leaned down, bringing their noses together. "Will you promise me to _not_ behave after we're done talking? Because, in case you didn't know, I _love_ watching dapper Blaine Anderson melt into a puddle of animalistic need. I **_love_** that I'm the one to do that to you," Kurt's voice had deepened significantly as he looked Blaine up and down.

"I don't have my blazer here," Blaine smirked.

"It's fine. I'd only tear it off you anyway," Kurt remarked blithely, sweeping his bangs back into place.

Flushing at the image, Blaine schooled his face into a more serious demeanor. "What else are we talking about then?"

Breathing deep, Kurt reached over to take Blaine's hand to hold. "I think the last thing we were talking about was how we were going to let the other person know when we feel like we aren't being heard. I mean, for something really important. Like before, when you were clearly worried about us going long distance and I kept putting your fears aside instead of really listening."

Blaine began chewing his lower lip nervously. "I've been thinking about that for a while. And…and, I think we need, like a safe word," he blurted, trying to get the words out before he became too embarrassed.

"A _safe_ word?" Kurt tilted his head to the side. "You aren't going to ask me to start calling you Mr. Grey are you?" he giggled.

Rolling his eyes, Blaine shook his head. "Um, no. I'm serious though. I think you're right, we need a signal of some sort. Something that's between us, something that says 'Hey, pay attention. I need you to _hear_ me.'"

Kurt considered Blaine's suggestion and wracked his brain for something that might work – something that would be meaningful for them, but would also be innocuous enough that they could use it in front of others, without calling too much unwanted attention. Without raising too many questions they'd rather not answer. Finally, he had something that he thought might work.

"Remember after the Warbler Gap Attack, when I told you how I felt – well, at least that I thought you were going to ask me out on Valentine's Day…and I said we were sorta like _When Harry Met Sally_? What if our signal was me calling you Billy Crystal, and you could call me Meg Ryan. What do you think?"

Blaine's eyes lit up with enthusiasm, "I like it. It's meaningful to us, but no one else would really think twice about it."

"Hey, Billy Crystal?" Kurt peered down into Blaine's honey eyes.

"Yes?" he answered with a whisper.

"I love you. Warts and all," Kurt declared affectionately dropping a kiss on Blaine's rather swollen lips. "Is there anything else you want to talk about? Because, honestly? I think I've covered everything on my list. And I'm kinda getting hungry. For food."

Considering he thought they had completely hashed things out, Kurt was surprised to realize Blaine was struggling to verbalize something. He could see it in the way his beautiful honey colored eyes were avoiding his and in the way Blaine's lips were white from being pressed tightly together.

Caressing them with his thumb, Kurt watched as Blaine relaxed, bringing the rosy tint back to his mouth. "Blaine, we promised…everything on the table. **Talk** to me. Don't hold it in." He bent down to kiss Blaine, who twisted his head at the last minute so Kurt's lips ended up on his cheek.

"Kurt?" Blaine's voice was shaky. "I…I don't _wanna_ know, but it's killing me to _not_ know." He hesitated again, bringing his hands rest on Kurt's thighs. "Kurt, how far…did you get…with Adam?"

"_Oh_ _Blaine_," exhaled Kurt.

Struggling to sit up until Kurt swung off of him, Blaine clarified. "Look, I know we weren't together at that time…I know. I just…I know it's different than what I did with Eli, but…I can't explain why I need to know. Just…that I do, Kurt."

"Stop, Blaine," Kurt said, putting an end to Blaine's babbling explanation. "It's fine. I don't mind telling you. Just…come here." Kurt sat on the ground, gesturing for Blaine to sit between his legs, so that Blaine's back was against Kurt's chest. Holding him securely in the safety of his arms, Kurt spoke of his friendship with Adam. Of their coffee dates and movie dates. Conversations about theater, film and fashion. The Adam's Apples.

Kurt held on to Blaine's hands, wrapping himself around the smaller boy as he got to the part he knew would be the most difficult for Blaine to hear. "We kissed. Multiple times. He spent the night a couple times," Kurt heard Blaine sniffle and rushed to continue. "We shared my bed. But things never went further than kissing. No 'South of the Border' visas were granted," he chuckled at the terminology he and Blaine had once used to describe where their sexual boundaries were drawn.

"You're right, though. We weren't together at that point. So, honestly, if we had been intimate with each other, I wouldn't feel guilty about it. I don't feel bad about trying to move on."

"You shouldn't, Kurt. That's not what I want," Blaine said forcefully.

"I _know_. And I _know_ **you**. And somewhere in the back of your curly topped mind, there's a little voice saying '_I wonder…I wonder how I compare. I wonder if he kisses better than I do. I wonder if Kurt's gonna wake up one day and regret coming back to me_.'" Kurt ran his hands along Blaine's arms soothing the other boy who had begun to tense at Kurt's words.

"And now you're wondering how the hell I knew that, right?" he stated confidently.

"Yeah. It's kinda scary," Blaine answered honestly.

"I want you to remember this, sweetheart. Back in February, at the wedding, when I kept going on about how everyone 'hooks up' at weddings? That was bullshit. Since when have I ever cared about what everyone else does? I knew I wanted you. I just didn't want you to know how much I needed you. I was still…hurt. And let's be completely honest – if I hadn't slid my hand up your thigh in the back of that Prius, basically granting you permission to make a move – you wouldn't have. I knew how much you wanted me, wanted to be back together. But you're too much of a gentleman. If I hadn't given you a clear green light, your tongue would have stayed in your mouth the entire time."

"Then later, when I dragged you – albeit willingly – into my hotel room and launched you at the bed so I could ravage you…_shit_, Blaine, I can't imagine doing anything like that with Adam. You need to smack that little voice upside the head, and tell him – and you know this is the truth: I never would have crossed that line with you at the wedding if Adam and I were **_together_** together. In fact, I wouldn't have crossed it if we had a _chance_ of being together. It was just easier for me to lie to you and lie to myself than to face the truth that I still loved you – despite everything."

Kurt shifted the two of them, cradling Blaine's head in his arm so he could look at him in the eye. "You can play dapper really well when you need to – but you're a freaking animal in bed." Connecting their lips together, Kurt immediately deepened the kiss, licking his way into Blaine's mouth as he carefully lay Blaine back down. Not breaking the kiss, Kurt nudged his way between Blaine's legs, lying on top of him, pressing his body weight onto Blaine.

Feeling Blaine begin to respond to their heated actions, Kurt nibbled and sucked his way along Blaine's jaw line until he reached Blaine's ear lobe which he took between his teeth, sparking a long moan from Blaine. "You listening, Billy Crystal? That guy, Adam? He's a _nice_ guy and I still hope we, all three of us, can be friends eventually. But you're Fourth of July fireworks and he's…just…not."

Blaine had one hand holding Kurt's head in place against his neck and the other moving up the back of Kurt's leg under his shorts. Breathing heavily, he commented, "Thought you said you were hungry. For _food_." That he sassed Kurt showed how relieved he felt about the information Kurt had shared.

"Oh, so you want to play it _that_ way?" smirked Kurt right before he rolled off of Blaine and reached for the backpack containing their food. Unzipping the large pocket he began to lay out the food on top of Blaine's chest, despite the other boy's protests to come back and finish what he started.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head, Blaine Anderson. I'll finish what I started. Only now, it's gonna be on _my_ timeframe. Apparently you never learned the preschool rule: you get what you get and you don't throw a fit. Besides, I went to a lot of trouble to make us lunch, so the least you could do is appreciate it."

Sighing, Blaine adjusted his swollen erection with the heel of his hand. "I **do** appreciate it, Kurt. I appreciate _you_. I just…appreciated what you were doing just now a little bit more." From his position on his back, Blaine popped off the lid on a plastic bowl to find cut up fruit which began to feed himself.

"I _have_ a fork," Kurt remarked pointedly as Blaine continued to use his fingers.

"And I have the utensils God gave me," Blaine teased, waggling his eyebrows.

"And where have those utensils been today, Blaine?" Kurt asked pointedly.

"Nowhere my tongue hasn't gone at some point already," Blaine blurted before blushing a brilliant crimson red. "I can't believe I just said that. I'm sorry, Kurt," he said quietly, covering his eyes with his forearm in embarrassment.

He felt Kurt remove the bowls from his body and then a very cold sensation of liquid being poured onto his belly. He hissed at the contact, body arching off the ground.

"_Ssshhh_. It's just suntan lotion. We've been shirtless for too long. Let me do this. You just keep eating," Kurt placed the fruit bowl near Blaine's left hand and another bowl with pasta salad near his right.

Blaine could barely keep from choking on the delicious food for the amazing sensation of Kurt's hands running across his chest and arms in wide strokes as he smoothed the lotion into Blaine's skin. Fingertips glided over his forehead, nose and cheekbones then down to his neck, across his shoulders and lower still along his chest and stomach. There was a tug, and then Blaine knew Kurt had undone the button to his shorts.

"Lift your hips," came Kurt's quiet command, as he removed Blaine's shorts, leaving him in just a pair of tight black briefs. He continued spreading the lotion over Blaine's lower belly and inner thighs, working himself down lower and lower. After finishing Blaine's toes, Kurt moved forward and mouthed Blaine's sizeable erection through his underwear causing the other boy to thrust upwards. Taking a deep breath, Kurt let it out slowly, knowing the heated breath would feel delicious.

"Not quite yet, honey," he commented. "Need you to turn over so I can do your back." Admiring the play of muscles under the unclothed flesh, Kurt sighed. "You always did keep yourself in shape, but I'm _really_ liking what those Cheerio workouts have done to your body, Blaine." Repeating his actions from earlier, he drizzled the cool lotion across Blaine's back, leaning forward on his arms to give Blaine a decent massage at the same time.

He took his time. Proper skin care always took time. So did bringing your lover to the brink of begging for release. Kurt wasn't going to rush things now. After he had finished with the suntan lotion, Kurt straddled Blaine's knees, pulling down his underwear so it caught under the pale globes of his perfect ass. Reaching back into the backpack, Kurt removed some wet wipes, using them to clean the suntan lotion from his fingers. They'd learned that lesson the hard way last summer – suntan lotion was not lubricant. It stung like a bitch.

"_Kurt_?" Blaine's curiosity was apparent.

Caressing Blaine's ass with the palm of a hand, Kurt continued to search the backpack finally finding the small bottle of lubricant he'd packed – just in case. Quickly shucking off his own shorts, Kurt moved to lean down into Blaine's back, taking his earlobe into his mouth again. "Don't tell me we dissected our entire relationship only to have you decide we're better off as just friends. _Please_ tell me you want me," he rasped, slowly moving his hips against the exposed flesh of Blaine's backside.

"_God_, Kurt…_yes_, but. Yes I still _want_ you, but…" Blaine groaned at the contact, pushing backwards to create more friction.

Kurt turned on his side, dragging Blaine with him. He held one hand low on Blaine's belly, fingernails scratching lightly through the coarse hair, Blaine's cock brushing against the back of his hand. Propping his head up with the other hand, he asked softly, "But, _what_?"

"I don't want to rush things, Kurt," Blaine said distractedly while taking Kurt's hand from his belly and guiding it lower until Kurt gently began to massage his balls. "_Fuck_, baby, _just_ like that. God, I missed this **so** much," he exhaled tightly.

Kurt chuckled softly. "So what **_would_** be acceptable, for me to do to – or with – my boyfriend?"

"?" stuttered Blaine, twisting and pushing up to look at Kurt who smirked and pushed his shoulder until he lay back down.

"Is that rushing things?" Kurt asked, a hint of concern creeping into his voice for the first time.

"No!" Blaine replied vehemently. "No, that's not what I meant. I would … really love to be your boyfriend again, Kurt." Voice cracking as he answered, Blaine swallowed hard and blinked away the tears that had filled his eyes.

"Good. Because that's what I want." Kurt carefully kissed Blaine's shoulder, snuggling up behind him.

Kurt continued with his original line of questioning. "Are we going back to our needing visas to travel 'South of the Border' rule? Because if so, I'm totally confused," Kurt teased, sliding his hand up along Blaine's cock. "What _do_ you mean when you say '_rushed'_? What don't you want to rush, honey?" he asked. Kurt could feel Blaine's chest rise and fall as he took a deep breath.

"Iwanttowaittohavesexagain," Blaine blurted quickly.

Kurt's laughter jostled both their bodies. "Sorry, hon, I didn't quite catch that. Could you maybe try to separate the words you're using?" He ran a hand soothingly over Blaine's torso.

"I want to wait to have sex again. _Sex_ sex, anyway. I want … I want to be sure. I want **_us_** to be sure. About _us_. Not that I'm not sure … I am sure. I'm not making sense." Blaine rolled, repositioning himself to face Kurt, bringing up his hand to brush Kurt's cheek lovingly. "We've been through _so_ much these past months. I want a chance to make it special. I want our first time together – like that – to be perfect. Like our first, first time was. Does any of that make sense?"

Seeing Blaine's concern that he wasn't making himself clear written on his face, Kurt attempted to allay his fears. "Honey, we have _always_ waited until we both were ready before doing something new. Why would _this_ be any different?"

"Because _this_ isn't new," insisted Blaine.

Kurt kissed his boyfriend softly. "_Blaine_," he breathed, "okay, yes we've messed around before. _A lot_. Even after we broke things off. But if _you're_ not comfortable, _I'm_ not comfortable, remember? I just want to be clear on our boundaries –because I don't want you to feel uncomfortable or feel like I'm taking advantage of you or the fact we're back together. So, to clarify, when you said you didn't want to rush _things_, by _things_, you meant having penetrative sex, correct?"

"_Yes_," Blaine whispered, flushing lightly.

"Okay. Anything else you don't want to rush?" Kurt brushed his thumb across Blaine's lips.

Blaine shook his head.

"Then, if he doesn't object, I'd like to show my _boyfriend_ just how much I've missed having him around." Kurt slowly slid an arm underneath Blaine's arm, pulling the shorter boy closer, so their chests were touching. "Is that acceptable, Blaine? Can I kiss you now?"

"Yes, _please_," he whispered, wetting his lips with his tongue as he felt Kurt's hand drift down to stroke his ass.

Tightening his hold on Blaine, Kurt rolled them so that Blaine lay securely between his legs. Blaine's toned arms framed Kurt's face and Kurt pulled him down into a steamy kiss – wet and hot and slow. Each time Blaine tried to move his lips to Kurt's jaw, or his neck, or his cheeks, Kurt would guide him back to his lips –needing more of the touch and taste of Blaine.

It was the loud growl of Kurt's stomach that eventually had them separating, laughter bubbling forth from both of them.

"It's okay. I can take a hint," giggled Blaine, reaching his fingers up to brush against his swollen lips. Sitting up on his knees, he helped Kurt to sit and then to stand. Snapping his underwear back into place, Blaine bent and grabbed the plastic bowls he'd been eating out of earlier and sat in one of the camp chairs. "Come here and eat something."

Surprisingly unembarrassed about being dressed only in his underwear, Kurt grabbed up the sunblock and joined Blaine in the other chair. "Feed me," he requested. "I need to slather some of this on myself," he observed with a smirk, pouring out the cream colored liquid into his hand.

"You know, I'd be _happy_ to apply it myself," Blaine offered.

"I'm sure you _would_ be," commented Kurt slyly. "But I think you need to watch. I want you…_to_ _watch_." Kurt took a strawberry from Blaine's fingers with his mouth and began rubbing the sunblock over his chest and arms – watching Blaine watch him.

Blaine carefully fed Kurt several bits of the pasta salad before going back to the fruit. "_So_ _hot_," he exhaled quietly. His eyes carefully followed Kurt's fingers as the rubbed the lotion along his inner thighs.

Kurt smiled seductively. "Isn't it. Kinda like Christmas. You can look but not touch," he replied while standing up so he could rub the lotion on the areas of his body the chair was touching. "_Blaine_? I've been meaning to ask you if you would come up to New York to spend some time with me this summer."

Continuing with his application of the sunblock, Kurt missed the opportunity to see Blaine's reaction to his offer. "You can stay with us in loft – which would totally give you the chance to see what it's like to live with Rachel and Santana. I mean, yeah, it's crazy sometimes – but we've done a pretty decent job of setting up boundaries and household expectations."

"And you can figure out what you need to bring with you when you move." Finally looking up, Kurt noticed Blaine staring studiously at his feet. It was at that point that Kurt began to realize that the perfect picture he'd painted in his head might have a few flaws.

"_Kurt_," Blaine's voice cracked. "Kurt, I need to talk to you about that, actually."

* * *

_End Note: Oh, snap. Is this a cliff I'm leaving you up on? Yup, just a bit of one. Picnic supplies and blankets are under the shady oak trees to your left. Nice ocean view to your right. Don't forget to apply sunblock! _


	7. I'll Buy You A Pair of Socks

"And you can figure out what you need to bring with you when you move." Finally looking up, Kurt noticed Blaine staring studiously at his feet. It was at that point that Kurt began to realize that the perfect picture he'd painted in his head might have a few flaws.

"_Kurt_," Blaine's voice cracked. "Kurt, I need to talk to you about that, actually."

Sitting back down on the edge of the chair, Kurt carefully removed the bowls of food from Blaine's hands, his stomach suddenly too tight to eat. "I'm listening."

"It's about where I decided to go to school," Blaine whispered not making eye contact.

As a thousand thoughts came crashing through his mind all at once, Kurt could feel the blood drain from his face. "Blaine, wait. Wait just a minute, _please_," he begged quietly before standing and walking maybe ten feet away. Running his hands through his hair, Kurt stared blankly at the sun soaked meadow.

When he finally returned, he glanced sadly down at Blaine. "I'm _such_ a self-centered asshole. Blaine, I don't even know where you're going to school in the fall. How the _fuck_ did that happen? How did I ever get so caught up in my own little world, that I don't know that? _How_?" he asked forlornly. Sliding to his knees in front of Blaine, Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist and laid his head in Blaine's lap.

His voice tight was tight with pain. "B – I feel like _such_ a douche. Here I was, ready to ask you if you would consider moving in with Rachel, Santana and me and I realize that I don't even know if you're _gonna_ be in New York in September."

Kurt took a shaky, deep breath. "Where _are_ you going to be?" he asked quietly, steading himself for disappointment if Blaine said he'd be somewhere else.

Blaine combed his fingers through Kurt's hair. "_Honestly_, after I texted you that I didn't want to have any more contact, I called Cooper. I **was** thinking about going to USC or UCLA…but my depression and anxiety got worse. When I started therapy, college sorta got put aside as I worked on me. And then something really important happened. I realized something going through therapy. _That's_ what I want to do, Kurt. I want to help other kids like me, find ways to express what they're feeling – through art or music or whatever."

The excitement Blaine felt about his career choice shone through in his voice. "Santana gave me some really good advice, about how I needed to make a choice based on what _I_ needed, not … anything else."

Seeing Kurt's look of shock, he added, "I know, who would have thought? But she was right. I decided that I _did_ want to go to school in New York, even if I wasn't majoring in theater or music or whatever. And I _wanted_ to be in New York, even though it meant being in the same city as the one person I still desperately loved, but knew I couldn't be with."

Lifting his head up, Kurt met Blaine's eyes. "Oh, _sweetheart_."

"_Ssshh_, it's over now, right? We're _together_. I ended up calling Pace and Columbia to talk with their admissions offices and the heads of the psychology departments. I explained a bit about what I'd been going through and how it was influencing where I wanted to go with my life. Everyone was _really_ understanding. Long story short, I'll be at Pace in the fall."

Kurt's eyes lit up at the news. "Wow! Congratulations." He climbed up off the ground, brushing the dirt from his knees, before pulling Blaine up from the chair and into his embrace. Winding his arms around Blaine's shoulders, Kurt gave him a celebratory kiss. "I can't tell you how happy I am to hear that."

Smiling shyly, Blaine placed his own arms around Kurt's waist. "Thanks. But Kurt…if you were serious about what you said just a minute ago – you should know, I've committed to living in the dorms for a year." He paused for a long moment before gathering up the courage he needed to explain. "God, why is this so difficult? Okay, look … as much as I _want_ to live with you … I think we need this time apart. **_I _**need this time. I need to figure out who _New York_ Blaine is as much as you've had a chance to figure out _New York_ Kurt."

Brushing a kiss across Blaine's forehead, Kurt brought his hands to cup Blaine's face. "I hear you. I mean, I'm not going to lie. I'm a little disappointed … but I think you're right. I think living apart will do us good. You said before that we shouldn't rush into things. Maybe living together… maybe that's another thing we need to take our time with. And besides, it will at least give us two places we can crash, when our roommates are driving us crazy." Smiling at Blaine, Kurt pulled him back down to sit on the picnic blanket.

Blaine laughed. "Rachel and Santana? Drive you crazy?" Snuggling back into Kurt's arms, Blaine allowed his fingers to drift lightly over Kurt's thighs.

"No. Never. And I will never admit to sleeping on the couch in Isabelle's office to get away from Rachel and Brody's … sexy times." Kurt took one of Blaine's hands and interlaced their fingers. "But you need to know, if your roommate turns out to be some asshole, my offer to share my bed with you…permanently…stands."

"And if I wanted my own bed in the loft?" Blaine whispered, tightening his hold on Kurt's hand.

"Then we'd make that happen," Kurt answered just as quietly.

Blaine gave a small nod. "That's good to know. But," he turned over, deliberately encouraging Kurt to lie back on the ground, "what if I got cold? Or lonely?" Straddling Kurt's thighs, Blaine brought his lips down to juncture of Kurt's neck and shoulder. Scraping his teeth along the cording of Kurt's neck, Blaine relished the high-pitched whimper he drew from Kurt.

"On second thought," he whispered in Kurt's ear, his tongue flicking Kurt's ear lobe playfully, "I don't think I'd want my _own_ bed – since you've so generously offered yours." Taking his weight on his arms, Blaine brought his nose to Kurt's, nudging it softly before bringing their lips together.

Not breaking the kiss, Kurt hooked a leg over Blaine's and rolled them until he was on top, Blaine's legs cradling his body. "It _was_ very generous of me, wasn't it. But I _do_ have a deal breaker." He growled quietly, rubbing against Blaine, aware of the immediate reaction this caused for both of them.

Studiously marking the skin of Kurt's collar bone, Blaine separated just enough to inquire in a husky voice, "_Deal breaker_?"

"_Uh huh_." Kurt continued to thrust his hips against Blaine deliberately taking his time, enjoying the flare of desire he could see building in Blaine's eyes. "You, sir, have cold feet. Cold feet that somehow, seem to find their way over to my toast warm legs every time we share a bed."

Snorting once, Blaine went back to running his tongue over the bruises he'd already started to form.

"See? You can't even deny it," Kurt accused with no real heat in his tone.

"Nope. Not denying it. Like I said, I like having someone warm my bed." Pulling back, Blaine reached up to cup Kurt's face. "Scratch that. I like having _Kurt Hummel_ warm my bed. _And_ my cold feet. And _any_ _other_ part or portion of my body that he feels like … warming up. Don't know what I'm gonna do in my dorm room. Do you think my roommate would think it weird if I asked him to warm my feet?" smirked Blaine, feeling confident enough in their relationship to tease Kurt.

A flare of jealousy rose up in Kurt and he pinned Blaine down with his entire body, moving Blaine's wrists above his head, an erotic image of submission. "I'll buy you a pair of socks, you ass," he growled out possessively. "There will be **no** roommate foot touching, foot warming, foot rubs, or anything else of a touching nature, Blaine Anderson. I realize that those lines sometimes got seriously blurred at Dalton, but when you're at Pace, the only person touching your feet or any other part of your _remarkable_ body will be me."

While one hand held Blaine's wrists, Kurt dropped the other hand down, taking Blaine's chin between his fingers. Without a warning, Kurt crushed his mouth to Blaine's, thrusting his tongue into the wet heat. Grinding down into Blaine, he could feel their hard lengths rubbing against each other, causing both of them to moan wantonly into the other's mouth. Kurt refused to pull away, showing Blaine in his actions, just how much he'd missed – and still needed – Blaine.

When the noises Blaine was making became higher-pitched and more frantic, Kurt wrenched himself away, pulling back onto his knees. "Underwear off!" he demanded, snapping the elastic band with a finger. Standing up, Kurt slid his own pair of briefs off and grabbed the lubricant from where it had fallen earlier. Glancing over at Blaine, his breath caught in his throat. Sprawled out on the blanket, Blaine had his head propped up on one hand, while the held his swollen cock, thumb brushing across the plum colored head.

Moistening his lips with the tip of his tongue, Kurt held out his trembling hand and pulled Blaine to his feet, batting Blaine's hand away from his hard length. While gazing into Blaine's golden eyes, Kurt took Blaine's cock into his hand, watching as his pupils grew larger at the touch. Holding Blaine's hip with his other hand, he allowed Blaine to thrust lightly into his tight grip. After several long moments, where the only sound in the meadow was that of their heavy breathing, Kurt released his hold on Blaine. "Turn around," he said, voice gravely.

Blaine let out a whimper at the loss of Kurt's touch and then again at his request. When he hesitated, Kurt held out a finger and circled it in the air, finally spurring Blaine into action. Snapping off the cap on the lubricant, Kurt allowed the slick liquid to coat his fingers before stepping forward and pressing his body against Blaine's. "Gonna make you feel _so_ good, Blaine Warbler," he growled low into Blaine's ear. Snaking his hand around Blaine's hip, Kurt gently massaged his balls.

"Oh, God. _Kuuurrt_," Blaine whined. He reached backwards, skimming his hands down until he held the firm flesh of Kurt's ass in his hands, encouraging him to move even closer.

"Ssshhh," Kurt whispered, nestling his own hard cock into Blaine's back side. Gliding his hand upwards, Kurt took Blaine's cock back into his hand, sliding the lubricant over the heated skin. "You're so hard, Blaine. Just from my touch. You want it so bad, don't you?" With his free hand, Kurt skimmed down Blaine's abs, again scratching lightly at the coarse hair coating his lower belly.

Answering with another high whimper and a quick gasp, Blaine leaned back into Kurt and began circling his hips slightly.

Kurt bit down lightly on Blaine's shoulder and neck, scraping his teeth along the tan skin. "Tell me."

"Kuuurrt," Blaine's head lolled from side to side as he tried to find relief, both by thrusting into Kurt's hand and pressing back into Kurt's cock.

Licking a path up Blaine's neck to the sweet spot behind his ear, Kurt suckled on his ear lobe. Pulling away slightly, he couldn't help the groan that escaped when Blaine moved back into him, pressing his cock further between Blaine's ass cheeks. Taking a deep breath to help focus himself, Kurt continued his seduction. "Words, Blaine. Make it good for both of us, and I'll make it _so_ good for you."

Blaine closed his eyes and concentrated on spinning a fantasy for Kurt. For himself. For them.


	8. I'm A Hot, Writhing Mess

_"I'm fed up with life at Dalton – the classes, the Warblers, Wes and his ever present gavel – so after classes, I ditch practice, deciding to go for a drive. I crank up the music, letting it wash over me as the miles pass by. The sun is low in the sky when I realize my car is making a weird sound just as I'm passing by Lima. Lima? How did I get this far from Westerville?_

_"It's closing time when I walk into Hummel's Tire and Lube. The workers all seem to be leaving, waving goodbye and walking out the door as I come in. They tell me to go on in – that the owner's son is in the back and might be willing to help me out. The first thing I notice is the strong smell of oil and gasoline. It's not an offensive smell, just powerful. The second thing I notice – is you._

_"Standing next to a car, in your form fitting coveralls, wiping your hands on rag, you've got a smudge of grease across your cheek. But what I notice the most, besides your stunning blue eyes, is the way your hair is perfectly styled, even though clearly this is the end of your day. 'Hi,' you say. 'What can I do for you?'_

_"What runs through my head is 'Me. You can do me'. I can feel the flush on my face so I try to explain the noise in my car and how I have an almost two hour drive to get back to school. I don't want to break down on the side of the road – because I don't have my phone. It's back in my dorm room and I'd have no way to call for help. 'We can't have that,' you say with a smirk and gesture for me to show me your car._

_"After a couple of minutes under the hood, you stand up and lean a hip against my car. 'I need twenty minutes to replace a fan belt is all. Why don't you go wait in the office. There's a couch and television. You can even help yourself to something in the mini fridge, if you want,' you offer kindly. 'Are you sure?' I ask, complete mesmerized by the depth of color in your eyes. 'Yes, Prep School, I'm sure. I'll come get you when I'm done and then we can discuss payment.' Your voice drops on that last word and I notice as your eyes drift down to my lips._

_"After tossing aside my blazer and loosening my tie, I sprawl across the couch, turning the television on to a baseball game that I have no real interest in. Next thing I know, you're standing over me, shaking my shoulder. 'Hey there, sleeping beauty, time to wake up.' Trying to wipe the sleep from my eyes, I say what I'm thinking instead of keeping it inside my head. 'Didn't Sleeping Beauty need a kiss to wake up?'_

_"Before I can really process anything, your lips are moving against mine as you lean over me, hands braced on either side of my head. I don't stop myself, I reach out to your hips, pulling you down onto my lap just as your tongue darts out to lick my lower lip. It's the hottest thing I've ever experienced, kissing an amazingly sexy guy I just met, knowing he's just as attracted to me as I am to him._

_"You take your time pulling my shirt from my pants, slowly unbuttoning it, kissing your way down my chest as you reveal the skin underneath. I'm a hot writhing mess and all I can think about is how much I want this to continue as far as you're willing to take it. Then reality comes crashing down when you ask, 'How will you be paying for my services this evening, Prep School?' I can barely breathe, let alone think, because your tongue is dipping into my belly button and then lower on my belly until you reach my belt._

_"I manage to slip a hand into the pocket of my pants where I usually keep my wallet – but it's not there. No, because I left my wallet, next to my phone, on my dresser at Dalton. 'Shit,' I blurt – although it comes out mostly as a moan because your fingers are dipping under my waistband, and over the bulge pressing against my zipper. 'I.I.I'm . I don't have my wallet with me,' I stutter._

_"You break away from me, sliding to the other side of the couch. 'Mmmm, I see,' you say as you unzip the coveralls, pulling your arms free. You strip off your undershirt, tossing it across the room to the hamper in the corner. 'Would you be interested in an alternative form of payment then, Prep School?' I can barely nod my head, as I press the heel of my hand against my growing erection, trying to relieve some of the pressure. 'What were you thinking?' I whisper._

_"You raise your eyebrow, and smirk. It's fucking sexy as shit. 'I was thinking you could come over here and show me just how appreciative you are that I managed to fix your car.' So I do just that._

_"Next thing I know, you're slowly guiding my head down as I take your cock into my mouth, massaging it with my tongue. I've never done this before, but from the way you're moaning and muttering, 'God, yes, baby just like that. Oh, fuck. Your mouth was made for sucking my cock,' I have an idea … that I'm doing okay. I use your reactions as my guide. I tighten my lips and work my way back up, running my tongue over and under the head of your cock, thrilled at the assortment of whimpers and gasps you make. Then you're gently pressing my head back down and I can tell you're trying so hard not to thrust up into my mouth._

_"Another three or four bobs of my head and then you yank my hair. 'C'mere,' you rasp out and when I straddle your lap, you cup my face and gently pull me in for another kiss. This one is just as deep, but slower, your tongue wrapping slowly around mine in a heated dance. Wrapping my arms around your shoulders, I gasp in surprise when I feel you bring your hand around both of our cocks, stroking them firmly. I've never felt anything this good – your lips against mine, your hand gripping me._

"Please," Blaine murmurs, still caught up in the fantasy in his mind as Kurt has continued to kiss, lick, nibble and stroke his body towards release.

"Please, what, Blaine?" Kurt moaned, tightening his grip slightly as he stroked faster. "Is this what you want? Show me, baby. Show me what you want." Resting on Kurt's shoulder, Blaine's head turned seeking Kurt's lips, which Kurt was only too happy to grant. As their tongues moved against each other, Kurt felt Blaine's hand join his own interlocking their fingers. It was only a heartbeat later before Blaine spilled over their hands, wrenching his lips away from Kurt as he keened loudly. It was the sight and sound of Blaine falling apart that sent Kurt over the same edge moments later.


	9. I'm In Love With The Idiot

Blaine had collapsed flat on his back, one arm tucked under his head, unable to think or move from the intense flood of endorphins. By the time consciousness returned, Kurt had cleaned them both up, dressed himself, and was finishing off the pasta salad while sipping on the homemade sweet iced tea he'd packed.

Seeing Blaine grinning sloppily at him, Kurt had tossed him his own pile of clothes. "As much as I've enjoyed our naked sexy times, sweetheart, I think we've tempted fate long enough. It would be just our luck to have a scout troop come stumbling through those trees, finding us buck-ass naked."

Laughing at the image, Blaine slipped back into his clothes. "Actually, that sounds like something that would happen to Finn, but yeah, I agree. Let's not scar any little kids. I mean, it would set an almost unachievable bar of perfection for them … to see this," gesturing towards his torso, Blaine winked.

Snorting, Kurt snapped the lid back on the plastic bowl and tossed it back in the backpack. "Well, I certainly don't have any complaints," he replied, voice low. He crawled over to where Blaine was reclined, snuggling into his side. "Wanna take a nap?" he asked, fingers trailing on the sliver of skin exposed between Blaine's shirt and belt.

"Always," Blaine had murmured into Kurt's hair. Wrapping an arm around Kurt's shoulders, Blaine closed his eyes and allowed himself to drift off, truly feeling complete for the first time in months.

It was the tinny sounds of Mellencamp's _Small Town_ that woke them up late that afternoon.

"Wuz 'at?" asked Kurt, rubbing his face sleepily into Blaine's shirt.

"Phone," replied Blaine, blindly feeling for the rectangular device. Successfully finding it without opening his eyes, Blaine unlocked it and brought it to his ear. "Hi Burt," he greeted, his voice rough from sleep … and some of their earlier activities.

"Yeah, he's with me," Blaine answered. "I think so. Let me ask him." Putting his phone down on his chest, Blaine moved the shoulder Kurt was draped across to catch his attention. "Your dad wants to know if we're coming back for dinner."

"Was he asking or telling?" Kurt mumbled, knowing that if Burt had to call Blaine to reach them, there was probably little choice involved.

"Um … we're expected for dinner," Blaine admitted with a small smile.

"M'kay. Tell him we're gonna need at least an hour to get back home."

Blaine relayed the information and then sat up suddenly. Unprepared for the movement, Kurt's head bounced off the ground. "Ow!"

"Sorry," Blaine whispered away from the phone. Kurt sat up, taking in the deep flush of Blaine's face as he listened to Burt. "No, Mr. Hummel. No, that's not … Burt," Blaine kept trying to interrupt, then finally took a deep breath and let it out slowly, waiting for Burt's rant to end. "Can I explain, please?" he asked quietly.

"We drove out to the nature reserve and went hiking. It will take us at least thirty minutes to hike back to the car and another thirty to drive home. That's why it'll take an hour for us to get there – not because we're being – inappropriate." There was another pause as Blaine listened to Burt. "Yes. Yes, sir."

Another deep breath and Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes, seeing love and amusement as he dealt with Kurt's father. "Yes, I'm in love with your son, Burt." Pulling the phone away from his mouth, Blaine grinned, "Your dad wants to know if you're in love with me. I was going to say yes, but wanted to double check."

Eyes narrowing, Kurt shoved Blaine onto his back, grabbing for the phone as he straddled Blaine's waist with his legs. "Yes, Dad, I'm in love with this idiot. We'll be home in an hour. Actually, make that an hour and twenty." Not waiting for his dad's response, Kurt hung up and tossed the phone aside. "We've got fifteen minutes before we have to leave. Any ideas how we might use that time?" he growled out.

Blaine's hand snaked around Kurt's neck, pulling him slowly down. "A few. But explaining them might take a while. Maybe I can just _show_ you?"

"Sounds perfect."


End file.
